Foxface
by Crazielle
Summary: I guess it's true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes. Everything turned dark and from the distance, I hear my canon go off. I'm dead.


**A/N: Hey, there. This is my first fanfic. Sort of. I'm a big fan of Foxface because her character's intriguing. I know it's not the best but, I hope you like it. If there's something wrong with the grammar and shizz like that, please do tell me. Thanks in advance. **

**~crazielle  
>x<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Foxface**

I've been walking for an hour and a half since the feast. I got water, some food, and a throwing knife. One canon went off just a few minutes after I left the Cornucopia, which means someone got killed. I wonder who it was. I could only hope it be one of the Careers. That would mean less trouble for me. I know I have no chance of getting out alive but, it wouldn't be bad to at least try. I choose to look for a place to rest in for a while. I find the perfect spot, away from the Cornucopia, and a little near to the lake, just so I can get some water if I ran out—that is if I still last long enough to finish one bottle. I sit there for some time until I heard leaves crackle and branches break. I don't panic. I look around the clearing and when there's no one in sight, I run away. I run straight into a meadow filled with green grass and beautiful flowers. I stop in my tracks, though, when I spot District 11 and the guy career battle in the middle of the green.

"You will pay for her death! You'll pay for killing Clove!" the career said. Cato, I think, is his name.

Clove was the one who died in the feast which means it's down to Cato, District 11, District 12, and I. I watch as they fight to the death. District 11 disarmed Cato for a moment but he got back to his feet and was able to get his sword back. Cato then lunges into District 11 but misses. They continue to fight and now that they are both down, District 11 spots me near the trees, and I run away as fast as I can. I think they'll be busy fighting each other that they won't run after me. I realize, then, that I really have no chance against these people. I can hide, I know, but whatever happens, whoever I end up with, I'll surely be dead. I don't plan on killing anyone. That's been my plan from the very beginning. I've never killed anyone nor do I plan to. I don't want the Hunger Games to change me. If I'm gonna die, I want to still be me. I keep walking, away from the meadow, headed for who-knows-where. I stop walking when I seem to be far enough. I open my pack and drink some water, then, I hear people near me. District 12. I hide behind some thick bushes and wait for the star-crossed lovers to leave.

"I'll have the bow," the boy says. Peeta is his name, if I remember it correctly. And the girl's Katniss. Katniss just stares at him until he finally smiles and says "I'm just kidding."

He walks away and Katniss follows behind him. Katniss leaves to hunt while Peeta goes around picking leaves and berries. Nightlock. Nightlock are poisonous berries. You'd die in less than a minute after taking those in. Maybe that's just thing I need, Nightlock. Peeta leaves his spot and I run to his things to get a few of those berries and run off. I'm not far from them but I'm certain they won't find me here. I open my pack and grab a small piece of bread. I place some berries inside the bread and bite it without another thought. The berries are the sweetest thing I've tasted. Well, I guess, it's the sweetest I'll ever taste.

In my last moments, I think back of the beautiful memories I've had at home, in District 5. I remember my parents, who I'll be now seeing again in the other side. I think of my step-mother and step-siblings Allie, Jason, and Chad. No matter how much of a burden they made me feel, they're still family. And lastly, I think of Andrew. I know how much pain I'll bring him because of this, but, I guess there's nothing else I could do. I only wish he'd never forget how much I truly love him. I remember the day of the reaping.

_*Flashback*_

"I love you, Marissa," Andrew says. He has his arm around me and our hands remained entwined.

"I love you, too," I respond simply. I have a bad feeling this would be the last time I'd tell him this. I don't know why.

"What would you do if I get reaped?" Andrew asks.

"Don't talk like that. You're not getting reaped."

"Yeah, but what if?"

"I don't know. Just promise me, that if that happens… You'd try to win. For us."

"I promise."

"Marissa Stevens," the District 5 escort, Dawn, calls. I stand there, shocked, all eyes on me. One guard takes me from the lines and brings me onstage. I catch a glimpse of Andrew, his eyes full of pain. I quickly look away. I stand there, shaking, scared of what is to come. I don't show the fear, though. The reaping goes on and the next thing I know I'm being pushed into the Justice Building. I'm brought into a room where I'll soon be meeting my loved ones before finally leaving for the Capitol.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Marissa!" Andrew walks in, tears in his eyes. He holds me tight and tries to comfort me.

He pulls away and says, "Promise me you'll try to win."

"I… I… There are 24 of us, Andrew. Only 1 can be crowned as victor. I don't stand a ch—"

"No, don't talk like that. You can do this. You can win. You're the smartest person I know. You can outsmart them, or something. You can win. Promise me you'll try. Please, Marissa. I don't want to lose you. I don't know how I'll survive without you. Promise me!" He has my cheeks cupped in his hands and our faces are only an inch apart. We are both crying, not knowing what to do.

"Promise me you'll try!" he was already screaming at me.

"I promise, ok? I promise. I'll do everything I can. For you. For us." I say softly.

"I love you, Marissa."

"I love you, too, Andrew."

_*Flashback*_

I guess it's true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes. My vision was starting to get blurry and I slowly feel myself getting detached from the world.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I love you," I whispered, hoping Andrew was watching me.

Everything turned dark and from the distance, I heard my canon go off. I'm dead.


End file.
